Big Pain in the butt
by YGOSB Maniac62
Summary: This is about Joey Wheeler who babysits a 4-year old girl who is extremely bossy and irritating. Find out who it is! Lots of humor on the next chapters, I promise...For all you guys who want a laugh! pls R&R!
1. The Meanest Kid Alive

Big pain in the butt!  
  
By: YGOSB Maniac62  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything here except the story.  
  
Summary: This mostly about Joey Wheeler who babysits a 4-year old girl who is extremely bossy and irritating because the mom of the girl went abroad and Joey's mom is her friend so the girl's mom decided to leave her with Joey. And to make it worse, the girl is crashing his house! Oh brother, what a big pain in the butt!  
  
Genre: Humor- Rating: PG  
  
Here we go...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1-The meanest kid alive!  
  
"Joey! Come down here at once!!!" called Joey's mom.  
  
"Alright! Be down in a second! And uh, why should I?" he shouted from his room.  
  
"I have some news to tell you!" his mom shouted back.  
  
"OK! Be there in a flash!"  
  
He goes downstairs.  
  
"Okay, Joseph Wheeler. I am going to be out of town with a good friend of mine so it's best if you'll behave well until I come back." She told him.  
  
"Okay, that's easy." He said.  
  
"Op, not so fast. You have to baby sit the daughter of my friend..." His mom explains to him all about the whole ordeal.  
  
"So who is she?" he asked.  
  
"Her name is... Angelica Pickles!" (Remember her? She's in Rugrats! She is such a big pain in the butt!)  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! HER??????? WHY HER???????????" He shouted.  
  
"Don't you start complaining for one second, Joseph Wheeler. She's an only child of the Pickles, and even her father is coming with us, so there is no one to stay with her. Her parents don't want a nanny to take care of her because she put a frog in her nanny's pocket last time, so we decided to make you useful in babysitting Angelica." His mother explained.  
  
"Okay mom, I'll try. Don't tell me she farts all the time."  
  
"JOEY WHEELER! Don't be so rude about other people."  
  
"Okay mom, I understand. I'll try my best. Oh, and mom, before you go, please lock the windows because she might throw poop out of it."  
  
"JOSEPH WHEELER!!! I have had enough of this! She does not do those disgusting stuff! OK? ALL RIGHT? NO QUESTIONS ASKED?"  
  
"Um, yeah. One last question... Does she burp really loud when she drinks one gallon of softdrinks?"  
  
"GRRR!!! JOEY WHEELER! I AM GOING BERSERK!!!" She got her inhaler and breathes in and out. "Once again, Joey Wheeler, no thinking about gross stuff while she is around. When I hear that you've done many bad stuff to her, you are going to be in so much trouble, young man. You are going to be staying in military school for one year. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma. I understand. What if we run out of cookies?"  
  
"You can just get from my basket of cookies."  
  
"No, I mean, what if ALL our cookies are gone?"  
  
"You can just buy from the grocery. Here is your monthly allowance, $100. I better run now, I'm going to be late for my plane!"  
  
"OK."  
  
"And Angelica's going to be here later at three o' clock brought by her cousin's mother. Ok? Bye, Joey!"  
  
"Bye, ma."  
  
She left the house.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LATER AT THREE O' CLOCK...  
  
"Oh, I don't know what will happen if that little punk gets here! She means BIG trouble." Joey said to himself.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"Oh no! That must be her!" Joey started shaking. He walked to the door and opens it. It was Tommy's mother with Angelica.  
  
"Now both of you have fun, ok? Behave, Angelica." Said Tommy's mother as she goes out.  
  
"Okay, Aunt Didi. Me and Mr. Joey are going to have a LOT of fun." She smiles evilly at Joey.  
  
The door slammed shut behind Didi.  
  
'Ulp! Looks like I'm going to be stranded with her for a long, long time. GREAT! JUST GREAT.' He thought to himself.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And looks like it's the end of chapter 1, chaps! In the next chapter, Joey's in real trouble! Let's find out! Read on! I'm sorry if this chappie was corny and if it's really too short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Pls. R & R! I need to know what you think of my fic, if I should continue it or not. Thanks! 


	2. The Chaos Begins

Chapter 2- The Chaos Begins

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh nor Rugrats

PS. If you wondered where Serenity was last chapter, she went her mother abroad with the parents of Angelica Pickles. (She was in the car outside their house waiting)

Hr

Like we read last chapter, Joey Wheeler's mom went abroad with her friend for a vacation. And before leaving, she told Joey that he will be babysitting the daughter of her friend. She is known as a very bossy and naughty kid that anyone could ever meet… Angelica Pickles! Now let's continue the story, shall we?

_Aww, man! What am I gonna do while that poopin' little brat is around! _(Joey says in his mind)

"Alrighty, let's get this over with" Joey says. He gets a big piece of paper that is the size of an ordinary table and writes something on it.

"OK. These are the house rules so pay attention because if you break of these rules, I 'm gonna--I'm gonna-- I'm just gonna do something to you, in other words, consequences." He says in an irritated way even if he is not that irritated anyway. He showed her the large piece of paper.

"Rule number 1, don't touch any of my mom's expensive vases or treasures. Rule number 2, don't touch any of the furniture. Rule number 3, don't touch any of my music CDs. Rule number 4, don't touch anything at all. Rule number 5, do not burp extremely loud that can wake up all the neighbors at night after drinking 1 gallon of soda. Rule number 6, don't poop on the floor and throw it outside the windows especially out through the window of my room. Rule number 7…" And so on he explains the house rules.

"OK, you got it? Huh!" Joey says after that.

"Yup. I think I got it Mr. Joey." Angelica says with a smile pretending that she heard all Joey's rules because she was too busy staring at the cookie jar.

"OK then, I'm gonna go upstairs to--uhh--brush my teeth." Joey says so that he will get away from Angelica.

10 minutes and 2½ seconds later…

"OK you little pooper, let's--what the--!"Joey shouts in shock because he saw what the little brat did.

Joey saw his mom's expensive vases knocked over and some got broken, the furniture disarranged, his CDs scattered all around his room, poop scattered on the floor of the living room, his room and at the garden, the bathroom smelling like pee because she was trying to pee but missed the toilet bowl, crumbs of his mom's favorite crackers on the floor, the bed of his sister, Serenity, smelling like it was from the city dump (because Angelica dropped her stinky litters and trash scattered on the bed), the dining table spilled with juice, there's too many to list.

"HOLY ! (The word with the 's is a censored bad word. )" Joey yells out REALLY loud after realizing what that naughty brat did.

"Oh crud! When my mom sees this, I could be grounded forever! Oh, when I get my hands on that little troublesome brat, I'm gonna…" Joey says irritated but got interrupted by that little devil.

"Your gonna what, Mr. Joey?" Angelica says smiling evilly while eating all the cookies.

"There you are, you little pest. Oh, I'm gonna beat you till you're 56 years old!" Joey yelled.

"But you can't do that, your mom is gonna ground you if you do," Angelica said evilly, wearing an innocent, angelic smile.

"Well 'ya got a point there, shorty, but my mom didn't say you have to clean the house!"

"Oh yeah, Mister Joey? Watch this!" Angelica raced around the room and Joey tried to catch her.

"That little brat! I'm gonna strangle you!" Joey screamed while he was running out of breath.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Angelica laughs evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Hey there, that's it for the second chapter… stay tuned, and please review:)


End file.
